<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dread by Artistic_Gamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434001">Dread</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Gamer/pseuds/Artistic_Gamer'>Artistic_Gamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Izuku haunts class 1-A [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Ghost!Midoriya, Ghost!Tenya, Grief, Lots of tears, Major character death - Freeform, Midoriya haunts 1-A, Other, be careful y’all, but nothing descriptive, if you’ve ever lost a loved one this chapter might be hard to read, passive mention of a panic attack, tw: blood and injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Gamer/pseuds/Artistic_Gamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All they could do was wait.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead &amp; Bakugo Katsuki, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead &amp; Iida Tenya, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead &amp; Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Izuku haunts class 1-A [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1449</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING - blood and injuries are described here, as well as a non descriptive mention of a panic attack</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aizawa couldn’t stay in Iida’s hospital room for long. For a multitude of different reasons.</p><p>The guilt was killing him, crushing his lungs under the weight and squeezing his heart so hard he struggled to breathe around it. He had been sitting in his office, blissfully unaware, that entire time, and had to be informed of a horrible tradgety from a fucking phone call.</p><p>Midoriya had warned him, Midoriya had said Iida wasn’t okay, and all he did was talk to Iida. Thought that would be enough. He knew what grief could do to people, had experienced it himself. He had thought with Iida’s mature behavior he’d be responsible enough - but it was <em> grief </em> it - it didn’t <em> work </em> like that. He should’ve known.</p><p>The guilt was suffocating, and it only got worse the more he thought about the situation. What was he going to tell the rest of his students? Fuck, how was he going to tell Iida’s <em> parents? </em> Would Iida be a ghost hovering in his peripheral, mocking him for being unable to save yet another life?</p><p>Todoroki was a silent shadow in the hospital waiting room, staring at the floor or his hands. Aizawa talked to him about everything as soon as he arrived at the hospital, and Todoroki relayed everything he knew with a voice that told Aizawa just how numb the kid felt.</p><p>He told him Midoriya was the one to find Iida, told him Midoriya possessed Iida’s body to bring him to himself, and Aizawa almost threw up right there. Nothing could have prepared him for that admission. Nothing could have prepared him for the numb cold that spread from his hands all throughout his body.</p><p>Not only had Midoriya found Iida, not only did Midoriya do something he’d confided to Aizawa more than once that he was terrified to do, but Todoroki had seen Iida that way. Had seen his classmate warped and broken and not acting right.</p><p>Shaken and far past worried, he made sure Todoroki knew he wasn’t alone, knew Aizawa was willing to stop and listen, but the boy was reluctant to engage on the best of days and it only grew worse the longer this whole situation - Iida’s condition - dragged on.</p><p>Todoroki, with Aizawa’s gentle insistence, visited him once. He stayed for maybe five minutes and left the room with tears in his eyes.</p><p><em> I don’t think Izuku liked me being in there, </em> he choked.</p><p>Aizawa hadn’t known what he’d meant at first, but the first time he went to sit at Iida’s side was when he understood. </p><p>Midoriya was completely unstable. A blurry, dark figure hovering in the corner, the only thing Aizawa could clearly see were two hollowed out white spots in the darkened space, in the shape of Midoriya’s eyes. Black, liquid matter dripped from him and onto the floor.</p><p>He didn’t stop crying, not for a second. Deep, wrecked sobs ripped from the boy’s throat, wet and choking. The oppressive weight of Midoriya’s upset crushed the room’s atmosphere until it was almost a physical weight on his shoulders. The glass panes rattled, even when he had just walked in. The floor shook. Iida’s bed frame shook. The room was so cold his cheeks went numb standing in there for five minutes tops. The lights flickered, on the cusp of giving out, the room becoming permanently dimmed from Midoriya’s interference. His heart monitor beeped choppily through its flickering screen.</p><p>Aizawa tried reaching out to him, but Midoriya wasn’t listening. Anything Midoriya said was lost in warped noises that hurt his ears, broken and lost, drowning in grief. He couldn’t fathom what Midoriya had seen, what he went through having to find Iida, and every piece of him just desperately wanted to hold the kid, whisper soothing words until his voice gave out. He wanted to cry with him. He wanted to kick and scream and break his knuckles on the wall behind him.</p><p>He could do none of those things. Not yet.</p><p>Days passed. Iida’s condition grew worse and worse, and finally the doctors announced there was nothing they could do, they could only make Iida comfortable while he passed on.</p><p>Aizawa had been bracing for the news. He wasn’t surprised, but it didn’t make it hurt any less. A hole was carved into his chest at the statement, all the air sucked out of his lungs as he swallowed hard. It was the first time he had ever seen Todoroki cry.</p><p>It was the first time - in a long time - Aizawa cried himself, tucked away for a break in his home, to change clothes and grab necessities. He crumbled the second the door was shut behind him.</p><p>When he went back to the hospital a few hours later, eyes red and face pale, he realized things had gotten even worse.</p><p>Midoriya grew so upset he lashed out. Anyone - even Aizawa, even doctors and nurses - couldn’t be in Iida’s hospital room for more than five minutes until whispers bled through the walls, chilling, the feeling of eyes watching when no one was there making their hair stand on end. The noises started to turn painful in their ears, claws scraping through their eardrums until they couldn’t take it anymore and left, pressure solid at their back like Midoriya was forcefully hurrying them along.</p><p>The only exception Midoriya made was Iida’s parents. The room was silent and still for them, mourning, and more often than not the mother and father were bouncing back and forth between their two son’s hospital rooms. Aizawa couldn’t even stand to think what it must be like for them.</p><p>Bakugo's arrival was a surprise. He hadn’t told any of his students what had happened or what to expect - had barely enough time to register it himself - and there Bakugo was, loud and abrasive and demanding. He tried to warn him, but Bakugo had made up his mind and refused to listen. He didn’t blame the kid, it was horrible news no one could absorb right away.</p><p>Bakugo ran off, and Aizawa didn’t see him for a long time after that, hours. He wondered if Bakugo was another exception to Midoriya’s ‘no visitors allowed’ rule, but the idea was tossed out the window when Bakugo - his strongest, most stubborn student - stumbled back into the waiting room in a mess of tears and hyperventilating breaths. Aizawa and Todoroki had to help him through the panic attack, and he wondered bitterly when these kids would catch a fucking break. Never before had he had a class so drawn to chaos and bad luck, and he just hoped with every breath in his body they would just get a chance to breathe.</p><p>All of them waited, days, for the inevitable, silent and teary eyed. There was nothing else they could do.</p><p>Aizawa knew the moment it happened not from the doctors or nurses, not from Iida’s parents, but from Midoriya. The sobs they could hear even faintly from the first floor reached their crescendo, wet and rattling, crying Iida’s name over and over until it seemed to be all Aizawa could hear. Bakugo and Todoroki refused to look up from their hands, tears dripping down their cheeks.</p><p>Aizawa waited, braced himself to see Iida’s ghost, another child, a casualty to his carelessness. He almost hoped Midoriya and Iida never left the third floor, just so he didn’t have to face what he knew was coming, whether he liked it or not.</p><p>But they did. It was hours later, Midoriya’s crying having calmed down to be unheard now, at the very least, and to Aizawa’s surprise it wasn’t Midoriya guiding Iida, it was the other way around.</p><p>Iida was just as transparent as Midoriya, floating unsteadily, dressed in the dark blue body suit he wore underneath his armor. Gashes and stab wounds peppered his body, blood smeared along his torso and shoulder, and a bit of blood lingered at the corner of his mouth. His hands were settled on Midoriya’s back as the kid clung desperately to his torso, soothing, guiding, a big brother hugging away his little brother’s tears.</p><p>
  <span>Midoriya still didn’t look stable. His body was fuzzy, flickering, tears and blood dripped down his cheeks as his injuries twisted and popped. The waiting room was cold - Aizawa had to flex his fingers so they didn’t go numb. The flickering lights followed Midoriya’s path, and Aizawa squinted to see the two ghost children better.</span>
</p><p>Iida didn’t look as upset as Aizawa thought he would be. Maybe Midoriya was upset enough for the both of them. Maybe Midoriya was just a good distraction for the moment and it would hit him later. Maybe both. </p><p>Aizawa swallowed hard at the sight, his eyes burning as he inhaled shakily. Every breath in felt as though he was sucking in nails.</p><p>Iida saw his gaze and brightened, saying something, but Aizawa couldn’t hear him. Not even the static, warped mess Midoriya produced exited his mouth, it was just silence.</p><p>Midoriya said something back, sniffling, mouth blurring. His speech still grated on Aizawa’s ears, and even though it made  them cringe, Todoroki and Bakugo sat up straight, rigid and nervous.</p><p><em> Is... </em> Todoroki sniffed. <em> Is he here…? </em></p><p>Aizawa paused, debated on whether or not to out himself before Todoroki spoke again. <em> We know you can see Izuku. </em></p><p><em> You’re not subtle, </em> Bakugo huffed, voice hoarse.</p><p>Aizawa sighed, wondered what exactly gave him away.</p><p><em> Which one? </em> Aizawa asked, and a surge of anger slammed into him at the thought that now he actually had to clarify which dead child they were talking about.</p><p>It was so fucked up. It infuriated him, saddened him, and the combination of those feelings made him want to yell at someone.</p><p><em> Glasses, </em> Bakugo said. <em> Is he here? </em></p><p><em> ...Yes, they both are, </em> he admitted quietly, shooting Iida and Midoriya another look. They seemed to be having a pretty serious discussion, by their expressions.</p><p>Bakugo and Todoroki looked absolutely broken. Aizawa had no reassurance to offer.</p><p>Iida may still be there, but it would never be the same. Not anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don’t worry, fluff and comfort is soon incoming</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>